Changing Moments
by MariCareBear
Summary: The Carter's just moved to Everwood, they have a surprise connection with Ephram, and when tragedy strikes it's going to reach out to our favorite Everwood characters. Cowritten with JustNheaVen *completed 6/6*
1. Chapter 1

OK gang here's a new new story, my first co-written one, co-written with JusTNheaVen so review please and let us know what you think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm not going to do this." Ephram states walking into Central on his, Colin and Amy's first day of Junior year.  
"Oh, come on man, it's tradition, I'm sure everyone talked about you when you first showed up in Everwood." Colin responds.  
"You mean gossiped about me." Ephram counters.  
Amy and Colin exchange glances, "Well I hear it's a new girl, she's a junior, and a new guy who is a senior."  
Ephram begins to walk away from the couple so he can make a stop at his new locker. But before he can go he can't help throwing over his shoulder, "they just moved in next door to me."  
Amy and Colin hurry after Ephram. "How can you just do that?" Amy asks once they catch up with him.  
"Do what?" Ephram asks continuing at his quick pace.  
"Not tell us that they moved in next door to you." Amy responds.  
Ephram turns around to face them as he walks, "I all ready told you both that I'm not going to gossip about the new kids. It's not like you won't be able to figure out who they are the instant you see them."  
"Ephram watch out!" Amy and Colin both call, but it's to late. Ephram's back connects with a sharp edge of something.  
Jumping around quickly Ephram apologizes quickly, "I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm so sorry."  
Ephram is suddenly faced with someone, who must be the junior Amy was talking about earlier. She's extremely pretty, there's no denying that, shorter than Ephram, maybe 3 inches over five feet, and slender, with long light blonde hair and intense dark blue eyes.  
"That's all right." The girl responds with good natured smile, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either. Otherwise I would have been able to move out of the way more quickly."  
"You're the new girl."  
"Way to state the obvious Grover." Colin responds shaking his head.  
"Excuse my rude friends." Ephram states, "I'm Ephram Brown, and this is Amy Abbot and Colin Hart."  
The girl smiles warmly, "I'm Crystal Carter. And this," Crystal turns as a taller teenage guy with the same looks as Crystal, "this is my brother Robbie." Crystal takes the time to quickly introduce the three.  
"Well it was nice meeting you." Colin states as the bell rings.  
"Welcome to Everwood." Amy adds as Ephram nods good-bye and follows his friends toward their first period class.  
When Amy, Colin and Ephram arrive at their first period class for English, they notice Crystal coming inside the classroom and finding a seat.  
"Hey Ephram, the new girl Crystal is in our class", Amy states.  
Ephram says "Well since she is a junior, she will probably be in a lot of our classes"  
Amy responds, "yea you are probably right. Since she is new, I think we should ask her about joining us for lunch today, you know get to know her and Robbie a little bit better, what do you think Colin and Ephram?  
"Yea I think that would be a great idea!"  
Meanwhile, after class is over, Amy says, "Wait up Crystal!"  
"Oh hey Amy! What's up?"   
"Well I was just mentioning in class to Ephram and to Colin and I was wondering would you and your brother like to join us for lunch, since you are new here and everything?"  
"Yes that would be wonderful! My family just moved here this past weekend so we have been busy all weekend unpacking all of our boxes"  
"Perfect, how about we will meet you in front of your locker since yours is   
right down from ours at lunchtime which is at 12:15."  
"Okay, I will see you then!"  
"What class do you have next?"  
"Um History, are you three in that class with me?"  
"Yes we are! Let's walk together to class!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So you live to the left of us?" Robbie asks as the group walk out of the cafeteria.  
Ephram nods, "Do you guys want a ride home?"  
Crystal shakes her head, "thanks but we have to pick our sister, Rosie, up from the elementary school on our way home."  
"That's fine." Ephram responds, "Listen I'll drop Amy and Colin off and then we can pick your sister up on the way."  
Crystal smiles and nods, "That'll be great, thanks."  
Ephram watches Crystal converse with everyone else and he doesn't even realize the bell has rung until Amy jabs him in the ribs. "What?" He asks turning on Amy.  
"The bell rang." Amy responds, "Crystal has science with Colin so their going to go."  
"Oh right. I'll see you guys after school." Ephram responds as he and Amy walk toward Algebra 3-4.  
"She's pretty." Amy states.  
"What?" Ephram asks turing quizzical eyes on Amy.  
"You should ask her out." Amy states.  
"Again, what?"  
"You couldn't keep your eyes off her the entire lunch period." Amy points out.  
"I feel like I've known her from somewhere, I just can't place here." Ephram responds.  
"Right." Amy's sarcastic response comes as they pull the door open to their classroom. "You should really have come up with a better excuse."  
"It's not an excuse. " Ephram responds. "It's the truth."  
"Right." Amy states, and after looking at the chart she took the first seat with Ephram right behind her.  
Ephram's chin drops onto the palm of his hand as the teacher drones on about the class rules. About 10 minutes into the class a note, written on pale blue paper drops onto Ephram's desk.  
Ham-  
If you're not going to admit to liking Crystal, at least invite her to go to Sal's on Friday.  
Ephram stares at Amy's back, her shoulder's shaking with laughter, Ephram leans forward and poking her in the back whispers, "fine."  
  
"Bye Ephram." Amy states as she and Ephram get out of Ephram's Civic, "Crystal, Robbie it was nice meeting you. See yah all later."  
Everyone else calls their good-byes as Colin follows Amy out of the car. "I'm going have to pick my sister up too. " Ephram states as he pulls out of Amy's driveway.  
"You have a sister?" Crystal asks. "How old is she?"  
"Delia is 10." Ephram responds as he pulls into the elementary school parking lot.  
Once Ephram has pulled into the long line of cars of parents waiting to pick their children up from school Robbie unbuckles his seat belt, "I'll stand outside so Rosie knows where to come."  
"Ephram! Ephram can we go to dad's office?" Delia asks running up to the car, not even giving a second glance Robbie and Crystal's way.  
"Delia..."  
Before Ephram can finish Delia stops looking curiously at Crystal in the front seat, "Who's that?"  
"Delia this is Crystal and over there is her brother Robbie, they just moved in next door. " Ephram introduces.  
Delia smiles, adjusting her baseball cap, "Nice to meet you." Once the statement is over Delia launches into her question again. "Can we go to Dad's office?"  
"Why Delia?" Ephram asks as a dark haired girl runs up to Robbie.  
"I want to tell Dad and Edna and Mr. Irv everything about the first day." Delia states quickly.  
"Later Delia let me take everyone else home and then I will drive you over." Ephram responds.  
Delia pouts for a minute but then pulls open the backdoor smiling again, "OK."  
Robbie approaches the car by now holding the hand of the girl, with waist length black hair and the intense blue eyes both Robbie and Crystal share, and a pink and white checked dress. Robbie pulls the door open and let's Rosie scoot through into the middle. Crystal makes the introductions this time and Rosie just smiles shyly at Ephram and Delia, leaning against Robbie.  
  
By the time Ephram had dropped Rosie, Crystal and Robbie at their house and then preceded to drop Delia off at his dad's office Crystal was eating away at his brain. When he had told Amy that Crystal looked familiar he hadn't been lying, there was something about her that struck Robbie as very familiar.   
Ephram had asked Crystal and Robbie where they had moved from and they had responded Florida, not New York like Ephram had kind of assumed they would. Crystal had said they moved around a lot, since Mr. Carter was constantly looking for a new job, so that meant that New York wasn't ruled out.  
Ephram pulled open his closet door pulling out the stacks of yearbooks his mother had insisted on him buying. After going through his single high school yearbook Ephram ruled out high school, and then 2 junior high school books were ruled out. Finally pulling out the yearbook on the very bottom Ephram was ready to give up, Crystal couldn't have gone to his elementary school in first grade, how could anyone remember someone from first grade.  
But even before he flipped open the year book a memory popped into his head, of a tomboyish blonde girl Ephram had spent all of his time with. Confirming the memory Ephram flips open to the page with Mrs. Rowling's first grade class, and standing next to him wearing a baseball cap was Crystal Carter, Ephram's best friend from kindergarten and first grade. Suddenly Ephram could remember being devastated when he had found out that Crystal had to move to a state across the country and he was never going to see her again.  
2hours later Ephram still can't get over the fact that Crystal was in the first grade with him. Since Crystal and Robbie were only one year apart, Robbie was in the second grade during that time. Ephram even remembers him and Crystal having a short little crush on each other during the year of first grade. As he was in engrossed in his thoughts, he doesn't even hear someone knocking on his bedroom door.  
"Ephram, are you in there?" asks Delia  
"Yes, Delia. What is it you want? Ephram replies.  
"Dad, wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready now."  
"Okay, thanks I will be right down".  
When he comes downstairs, Dr. Brown asks how Ephram's first day back was and Ephram starts to inform his dad, "there's a new family living right next door to us, the Carter's and I know their oldest daughter Crystal because she and I went to first grade together."  
"Well that's great! Does Crystal know that you know her from first grade?" asks Andy.  
"No, because I haven't told her yet."  
"Ephram, when did they move in?"  
"Just this weekend."  
"Well, I think after we finish this, we will stop by and give them some pie I picked up from the diner. I got two of them since they were having a special this evening, what do you two think?"  
Both Ephram and Delia reply with "Sure dad!"  
"Great, right after you two are done, let's go then" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
By the time dinner is over Ephram is getting nervous about what Crystal will do when he tells her, 'she probably won't even remember." Ephram chides himself. 'You barely even remembered her.'  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Andy calls from the kitchen sink finally finished with the dishes.  
"Yup!" Delia appears downstairs quickly.  
"I invited Nina and Sam to go over with us, so that they can meet them too. Sam and the youngest girl are about the same age, so it will be good if they get to know each other."  
"How come Ephram and Sam both get someone their age but I don't?" Delia asks as the walk out the door meeting up with Nina and Sam at the same time.  
"I'm sure you and Rosie will get along." Andy responds.  
Delia shrugs, "I guess."  
By the time the group had trooped over to the next door neighbors Andy was leading and was the one to ring the doorbell.  
Crystal's mother, a mirror image of her daughter, answered the door with a smile. "You must be the Brown's. Julia it's been so long..." Crystal's mother's statement is directed at Nina.  
Nina blushes and smiles slightly, "Actually I'm Nina Feeney, I live on the other side of the Brown's."  
It's Mrs. Carter's turn to blush, "I'm so sorry. When Crystal realized who Ephram was I just assumed..."  
"Don't worry about it." Andy insists. "I'm Andy Brown, this is my son Ephram and daughter Delia. And this is Nina and Sam Feeney.  
"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Nancy Carter and this is my husband Robert." Nancy states moving aside, "won't you please come in?"  
"We brought pie." Delia states.  
"Well we haven't had desert yet, come on in." Robert's voice is deep, and booms, but instead of being scary the sound is cheerful. "Crys! Robbie! We have company!"  
"Ephram." Crystal appears at the top of the stairs, surprise written across her features.  
"We brought pie." Ephram states dumbly holding up the cheery pie.  
Crystal smiles, "Good."  
"Pie?" Robbie asks appearing right behind Crystal.  
"Pie." Nina responds laughing.  
  
"You were in my kindergarten and first grade class." Crystal states when she Robbie, and Ephram had sat down in the living room with their pie.  
Ephram nods, "yeah I was trying to figure out where I knew you from all day. When I got home I figured it out when I went through my yearbooks."  
Crystal nods, "my mom actually figured it out, the instant I said Ephram Brown she told me, and the I remembered. My mom remembers everything."  
"It's funny how we ended up at the same school." Robbie states and Crystal and Ephram nod.  
"Oh," Ephram suddenly remembers Amy's note, "Amy wanted me to invite you guys to come with us to Sal's Pizza Friday night."  
"Sure." Robbie shrugs, "what's going on?"  
Ephram shakes his head, "nothing. But since there is nothing ever going on in Everwood...we try to find something entertaining to do on Friday nights."  
"Sounds like fun." Crystal states cheerfully.  
As Ephram, Robbie, and Crystal are eating their pies, suddenly Rosie appears in the doorway of the living room.  
"Crys, what are you and Robbie doing?"  
"Nothing much, the neighbors came by to introduce themselves to mom and dad and they are staying over to talk and eat pie" said Crys.  
"Can I join you guys?" asked Rosie very quietly.  
"Off course, you can!" Robbie said, directing Rosie over to the couch where he and Crys were sitting with Ephram, Delia and Sam.  
"So Ephram where else are there good hang out spots around this town besides Sal's?" asked Robbie.  
"Mama's Joys, which is a favorite of everyone's and Nina works there and as a matter of fact is where my dad picked up this cherry pie." We should try it sometime like after school or something.  
"Cool! That sounds like a good plan! I am always in the mood for a different schedule than just coming home after school." said Robbie  
"Ephram, what time are we going to Sal's on Friday?" asked Crystal  
"Probably between 5:30-6:00, is that good for you two?"  
"Yea, thats fine with us"  
"By the way, since we live right next door, would you like me to pick you up tomorrow for school and bring you back home?" asked Ephram  
"Sure that would be great! Although we need to take Crystal to school, is that a problem for you?" asked Robbie.  
"No, not at all. I drop Delia off at the same place in the mornings before heading off to school."  
"What time do you want to leave?" asked Robbie.  
"How about at 7:30, just come on over to our house."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan!"  
Soon after everyone is finished, they realize it is getting late and a school night, so they all say their good-byes and will see everyone tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Well Sal's is just like the rest of Everwood." Robbie states.  
"I like it." Crystal responds after taking a bite of pizza.  
"Yeah." Amy nods, "I like it too."  
"It's not New York pizza." Ephram states.  
"No man, it's not." Robbie responds. "If there is anything I remember about New York City it's the pizza."  
"Have you guys ever been to New York?" Crystal asks Amy and Colin.  
Amy and Colin both shake there head. "Amy here has never been outside of Colorado and I have been to most of the Western states but never back East."  
Crystal and Robbie look surprised and Amy asks, "So how many states have you lived in?"  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Robbie asks.  
"Of course." Colin responds.  
Crystal makes a dramatic show of taking in a deep breath before speaking, "Nebraska, Iowa, New York, Colorado, Oklahoma, Kansas, Florida and finally back to Colorado."  
"Wow." Amy, Colin and Ephram all look stunned.  
"Why'd you move so much?" Amy asks.  
"Are Dad was raised in a military family, so he moved around a lot as a kid." Robbie shrugs. "We never stayed in any place more than 4 years."  
"That really sucks." Ephram voices his opinion.  
"You get used to it after awhile." Crystal responds. "But I hope we stay in Everwood for awhile."  
"We hope you stay too." Amy smiles cheerfully.  
  
That was the first Friday's of many that Amy, Colin, Ephram, Crystal and Robbie went out. The brother and sister joined the the trio in most the things they did, taking trips to Denver to do one thing or the other.   
  
Ephram walks up to his group of friends one Friday morning to find both Colin and Robbie shaking their heads adamantly about something the girls were saying. "What's going on?"  
"We were thinking about taking a trip to Denver Sunday." Crystal states sweetly.  
Ephram shrugs, "sounds cool, I'm in."  
Colin and Robbie's shoulder's fall, Colin shakes his head and states, "what Crystal so conveniently forgot to add is that Amy and Crystal want to go homecoming dress shopping."  
"Why do we need to go then?" Ephram queries.  
"You don't have too..." Amy states stressing the have.  
"But we thought it would be fun if you guys went along." Crystal adds.  
Ephram shakes his head, "I said going to the dance with you would be fun, I did not say going with you shopping for your dress would be."  
"It might be fun for you guys but it seems beyond dull to us." Colin adds.  
Amy and Crystal clasp there hands together and stick there lower lips out, "please?"  
Colin and Ephram exchange sighs and glances, turning their eyes on Robbie for help. Robbie shakes his head in response. "No way guys, that face doesn't work on me. I can still say no. And I'm not going, you guys can give in but I am not going."  
"Fine. You don't have to go. Thank you Ephram." Crystal kisses Ephram on the cheek.  
Amy kisses Colin lightly on the lips, "Crystal's right. But Ephram, Colin we want to leave early on Sunday."  
The girls hurry away and once they are out of earshot Robbie mutters, "whipped" over his shoulder as he walks to class.  
  
"So, Crys are you getting excited about going to the dance?" asked Robbie.  
"Off course I am! I can't wait to pick out the dresses today with Amy," said Crystal.  
"Well, I am very happy for you! Especially with all of the moves we have been through, said Robbie."  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Crystal to Robbie.  
"Yea I am sure. Besides Amy has Colin and you have Ephram, who would I have to hang out with? Besides, you are only going to be gone for just the day and be back tonight since tomorrow we are going to church and then mom and dad invited the Browns and the Feeneys over for a barbecue, said Robbie."  
"Oh yea thats right."  
"Oh perfect timing here comes Ephram to get me. I will see you later Robbie."  
"Bye Crys!" Have fun!"  
Once in Denver when Amy and Crystal are looking for dresses, Colin and Ephram decide to look in the mens section of the store for their tuxs for the dance coming up. Once when everyone has finished, they all decide to grab something to eat at a little diner right near by and then head back for home since it was getting late and there might be traffic.  
"Thanks again you guys for today! It was so much fun!" said Amy and Colin.  
"Yea same here it was fun." said Crystal and Ephram.  
"Thanks for the ride Ephram. I will see you tomorrow at the barbecue we are having tomorrow with your family and the Feeney's." said Crystal  
"Yep I will see you tomorrow Crys." said Ephram  
The next morning at the Carter house the whole family was getting ready to leave for church. They wanted to leave so they would be on time since it was their first time at that church. When they get inside, Crystal tells Robbie that they see Amy sitting with her brother and their parents, but they decide to wait until after the service to say hi. When they get inside to sit down, it's Mr. and Mrs. Carter, Crystal, Robbie and Rosie sitting in between Crystal and Robbie and at times sitting in either Crystal's or Robbie's lap.  
"Hey Crystal! I didn't know you were coming to church today." exclaimed Amy.  
"Yea, my parents decided to come and all since they haven't had a chance since they have moved. Well I better get going, I will see you tomorrow in school" said Crystal.  
"Nice seeing you Crystal! I will see you tomorrow!" said Amy.  
When the Carter's get home from church, Mr. and Mrs. Carter tell their kids to go upstairs and get changed since the Browns and the Feeneys will be coming over soon for the barbecue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Crystal, can you please do me a favor and put these chips into these baskets?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Sure no problem mom! I am just finishing getting myself ready. I will be downstairs in like 5 minutes." said Crystal  
  
As Crystal is finishing helping her mom with the last minute preparations for the barbecue, Rosie comes in and asks if she can help as well.  
  
"Certainly you can help sweetie." said Nancy.  
  
"Mommy, what do you want me to do?" asked Rosie  
  
"Well, first please take this plastic bag of hamburgers out to your daddy and Robbie so they can have them when they start barbecuing."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Daddy, Robbie mommy told me to bring this out to you. Its our lunch for everyone."  
  
"Thanks sweetie!" said Robert.  
  
Meanwhile, the doorbell rings, so Rosie, Robbie and Robert head back into the house to welcome their guests who have arrived for the barbecue.  
  
"Hi Andy, Delia, Ephram, Nina and Sam! It's so nice for all of you to come for a barbecue!" said Nancy.  
  
"No problem at all!" said Andy and Nina.  
  
"Hey Crys and Robbie!" said Ephram.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" said Robbie.  
  
"Nothing much here how about you?"  
  
"Same ol' same ol' although I can't wait to eat because I am so hungry."  
  
Before eating, Nina and Nancy are in the kitchen taking care of last minute preparations while Robert is barbecuing with the help of Andy. Crystal, Robbie and Ephram are watching TV in the family room and talking with; Rosie, Delia, and Sam playing in the corner. Finally lunch is served. Everyone eats in different places. The adults eating at the dining table, Crystal, Robbie, Ephram, Rosie, Delia and Sam are still eating in the family room.  
  
"Everyone, please feel free to take seconds there is so much food." said Nancy.  
  
After everyone is done eating, the adults head into the family room to see what's happening and they notice that on TV is the basketball game that everyone is so intently watching. Even Rosie is so engrossed in the game that she doesn't even notice her parents coming into the room. She just sits on the lap of Crystal and watches. Since the game was really interesting, the adults decide to sit down and relax while watching the game.  
  
"Last night was great." Ephram states after he drops off Delia and Rosie at their school, "my dad wanted to thank your family again for inviting us and that next time it's our turn to throw the party."  
  
Crystal smiles in responds and Robbie, who is sitting next to Ephram, shrugs. "Our parents are great at making friends with our neighbors, although, and don't take this the wrong way, I don't see the point in it. We don't stick around anywhere long enough to get all that close to them."  
  
"Dad's got a job interview tonight though." Crystal states cheerfully from the backseat.  
  
"Really? Where?" Ephram asks pulling into the school parking lot.  
  
"Denver. Which is far to go for a job," Crystal's shrug is more good natured than Robbie's had been, "but it's a job."  
  
"Well I hope he gets it." Ephram states pulling the key out of the ignition and unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"Hi guys." Amy greets cheerfully.  
  
Colin, Ephram and Robbie are left behind as Amy and Crystal walk more quickly ahead of them chatting about some dance related topic.  
  
"I can't wait until this dance is over, I don't think I can deal with Amy talking about it anymore." Colin states watching his girlfriend.  
  
"So we've been invited to a party." Amy and Crystal state when they reach the lunch table later that day.  
  
"We've been invited to a party?" Ephram asks surprised. "By who?"  
  
"Kayla." Amy responds, "she has invited everyone from Paige to Wendell."  
  
Ephram and Colin exchange glances, Colin and Amy had dropped down on the social ladder when they had stopped hanging out with all of their old friends, and neither Colin or Ephram were interested in attending Kayla's party.  
  
"So that's a no?" Crystal asks.  
  
"You guys can go." Colin states and Ephram nods.  
  
"Stacey said that there is a new 16 and over club opening in Denver." Robbie speaks up, Stacey was a girl he had dated a couple times in Denver and who they normally met up with on Denver trips.  
  
"That would be fun." Amy states.  
  
Yeah," Crystal nods, "why don't we try that?"  
  
"When does it open?" Amy asks.  
  
"Frid...." Robbie is interrupted by the principle.  
  
"Mr. Carter, Ms. Carter I need to see you in my office immediately, please."   
  
"All right Mr. Johnson." Robbie and Crystal exchange confused glances as they get up and follow the principal out of the cafeteria.   
  
"What was that all about?" Amy questions.  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't want a ride home?" Ephram asks Amy and Colin after school.  
  
"No, that's OK." Amy responds, "if you see Crys tell her to call me, OK?"  
  
Ephram nods starting a car, "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Rosie isn't out here." Delia states tossing her backpack into the back of the car.  
  
"What do you mean she isn't out here?" Ephram asked, "we dropped her off at school today."  
  
"I know." Delia responds slamming the from passenger door. "But Mrs. Samson said that she left early."  
  
"That's weird, Robbie and Crystal went home early too, I think." Ephram responds.  
  
Delia shrugs and tears up the radio to listen to her favorite song, "Dad's home." Delia exclaims when Ephram pulls into the driveway.  
  
"Dad! We're home!" Delia calls dropping her backpack by the front door.  
  
Andy appears in the entrance way just as Ephram walks in the front door, "Shh." Andy urges.   
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Ephram asks quickly, recognizing the worry on Andy's face. "Something's wrong isn't it?"  
  
"Come out onto the porch for a minute." Andy urges opening the door Ephram had just shut.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" Delia asks concern now covering her face.  
  
"Listen. Mr. and Mrs. Carter were involved in an accident coming back from Denver." Andy states.  
  
"Are they OK?" Ephram asks quickly, immediately knowing the answer.  
  
Andy shakes his head, "they were both killed on impact."  
  
Ephram's jaw drops open in shock, despite the fact that he had suspected all along. Delia on the other hand clings to her father. Andy pulls Delia tightly to him but continues to talk to Ephram, "Robbie, Crystal and Rosie are all inside sleeping, I was able to give them something so that they could sleep."  
  
Ephram's eyes rove over the street, his eyes on unable to focus on anything, "what's going to happen to them?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Andy responds, "Robert once told me that both he and his wife were only children. For right now though, they are going to stay with us."  
  
Ephram nods in response, "what should I do?"  
  
"Treat them like you wanted to be treated when Mom died, and be their friend." Andy responds 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
OK guys I meant to put this in the last chapter (5) and again I am sorry that it has taken so long. But I, Mari, am finally out of school and since we only have 3 chapters left to put up this should go quickly! Thanks for staying loyal to the story it means a lot to us!! And JustNHeaVen would like to say: Thanks everyone for your reviews!! The story couldn't have been done without them!  
  
Andy, Ephram and Delia head back into the house instead of standing outside   
  
and talking.  
  
"Dad, where are Rosie, Crystal and Robbie sleeping?" asked Ephram.  
  
"Crystal, Rosie, and Robbie are all covered up on the couch in the family room. They took the death of their parents so hard so I finally gave them something so they could sleep for a while" said Andy.  
  
"Well, I am going to head upstairs and start my homework and stuff. Let me know if they wake up or anything. Is that okay dad?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Sure thats fine. I am sure they might be up in a little bit and when they get up, I will offer them something to eat."  
  
"Daddy, what should I do?" asked Delia.  
  
"Honey, dont you have any homework?"   
  
"Yes I do but only like three worksheets that are really easy."  
  
"Okay, well why dont you go upstairs to your room and work on them so you don't wake up Crystal, Rosie and Robbie."  
  
"Okay daddy."  
  
"But wait, daddy I don't know what I should say around them since their mom and dad just died."  
  
"Well honey just treat them as people treated you when we lost mom. But also remember that it takes time for the death of a parent to heal, especially with losing two parents at the same time."   
  
"Okay daddy. So you mean I shouldn't mention their parents names?"  
  
"Well you can always tell them how sorry you are to hear about the death of their parents, okay?"  
  
"Okay daddy. I am going to go upstairs now."  
  
Ephram sits in his bedroom staring blankly at his physics book, he had homework that he knew he should do, but he couldn't seem to get his mind to think about physics. He felt terrible for Crystal and her family, but more than anything he hoped he could be there for Robbie and Crystal, and not let this bring about more dwelling on the car accident that had killed his own mother.   
  
Ephram had tiptoed through the living room on his way up to his bedroom, Robbie and Crystal were both asleep on the couch and Rosie was huddled in Nina's arms while Nina ran her fingers gently through the young girls hair and rubbed her back.  
  
By the time Delia comes into the room to announce that it is dinner time Ephram doesn't realize that he had been lost in thought for nearly an hour an a half. Taking a deep breath Ephram slowly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen finding everyone up and sitting at the dinner table. The three orphans show different stages of grief, the only outward appearance that Robbie had been crying is that his eyes are red and swollen. Crystal on the other hand has tears stained cheeks and tears swim and melt into Crystal's blue eyes, that are paler than usual, the grief written in them. Rosie looks bewildered, unsure of what she should do, she eats the peanut butter and jelly Andy has provided slowly, with jelly dripping on her shirt, while watching her brother and sister, obviously taking cues from them.  
  
Ephram walks immediately to Crystal and without a word takes her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she cries. When Crystal's sobs have slowed slightly Ephram asks, "Crys you want to take a walk with me."  
  
Crystal nods and Ephram helps her to her feet and taking her hand the two walk out of the house, with approving looks from Andy and Nina.  
  
Crystal and Ephram walk in silence for a long time until Crystal breaks it, "I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"You're going to go on living." Ephram states and Crystal turns blazing blue eyes on Ephram. "I know, it seems so hard right now, almost impossible. To go on without your parents, I felt the same way when my mom died. Like, she was my everything and without my everything what did I have? But in time, and take all the time you need, you begin to realize that they're not gone, that everything you experience isn't being experience without them. Part of you is always with them, I know lame movie of the week sounding, I thought so too. Until I realized the first time I actually looked at a sunset here in Everwood, that my mother was there, in that sunset. Letting me know that she was OK. And you're not there yet, and no one expects you to be."  
  
"But how do I get through today and the next day and the day after that?" Crystal whispers.  
  
"Someone once told me to take it minute by minute. But for me even the minutes seemed to long, what I found best for me, was the take it. Just take it as it comes, one foot and then the next and then the next. Things won't be OK right away but they will be OK soon."  
  
The two fall silent again as Ephram leads them to a rock and the two sit quietly on it staring out at their own individual experience.  
  
By the time Ephram and Crystal return to the house night had fallen and Robbie, Andy and Nina were talking in Andy's office. Crystal and Ephram settle onto the couch with Sam, Delia and Rosie to watch the movie when Andy, Robbie and Nina exit the office.  
  
Robbie's face is solemn but when he has everyone's attention he states, "we are going to stay here for awhile. Until everything is figured out."  
  
Everyone nods and Andy states, "Ephram, Robbie is going to share a room with you. Delia you can share your room with Rosie and Crystal you can have the guest room." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Before it got any later, Nina suggested to Robbie that she would go with him to pick up the necessary items needed for tonight and the next morning.   
  
Robbie agreed, but first asked Crystal and Rosie if they had anything in particular they needed for the night.  
  
"Crys, what do you want me to bring with me back from our house for you to have to sleep in and stuff?"  
  
"I will just go with you to get them in order to make it easier on you. I can even pick out Rosie's stuff as well." Crystal said in a very quiet voice.  
  
Robbie wanted to make sure Rosie didn't need anything even though Crystal knew some stuff.   
  
Rosie replied,"Yea can you please bring me my bear Blueberry?" she responded in a tiny voice  
  
"Sure thing, Rosie! Crys and I are going to go home and get our stuff, okay you stay here and finish watching the movie and we will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Robbie, Crystal and Nina head next door and get their belongings. It only took Robbie and Crystal a few minutes to get their things together that they would need for the night and the next morning. When they were done and after Crystal grabbed Rosie's bear they left heading back to the Brown's after locking up.  
  
When they returned the movie was just getting ready to end. So Nina decided to take Sam home since it was getting late while Crystal, Robbie and Rosie headed upstairs to use the bathroom and get ready for bed.  
  
"Nina, thanks again for helping me out with this today. We just have to take this a day at at time." said Andy  
  
"Its no problem at all Andy. Call me if anything happens and I will be right over."  
  
Andy tells Ephram and Delia they should get ready for bed as well since it was getting late and they head upstairs while Andy starts to close up downstairs.  
  
Crystal and Robbie head into Delia's room to tuck Rosie in bed. She just lies there looking up at Crystal and Robbie not really knowing what to say next.  
  
"Good night Rosie! I love you!" said Crystal and Robbie placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Good night Crys and Robbie."  
  
Crys and Robbie head out of her room and tell their goodnights to each other and Robbie heads into Ephrams room while Crystal heads into the guestroom.  
  
Shortly after everyone falling asleep, Rosie wakes up screaming and crying causing Delia to ran and get her dad in the other room.  
  
"Daddy, Rosie is screaming and crying. You have to come quick!"  
  
"Honey, its Andy, what's wrong?"  
  
"I want Crys and Robbie" in a muffled voice  
  
"Okay I will get them hold on a second"  
  
Andy heads into Ephram's room walking over to Robbie and shaking him saying Rosie is crying out for him and Crystal. Robbie agrees and gets up and follows Andy out to Crystal's room where she appears and they all head into Delia's room where Rosie is just crying now.  
  
"Rosie are you okay?" asked Robbie in a concerned way  
  
"No, I am scared."  
  
"What are you scared of?" asked Crystal  
  
"I wanna sleep with one of you"  
  
"Rosie do you wanna stay the night with me in the guestroom?" asked Crystal knowing that there was no room in Ephram's room.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Crystal picks her up while Robbie hands Rosie her teddybear and gives her one last kiss good night.  
  
Everyone else says good night and they all sleep peacefully throughout the rest of the night.  
  
"Good morning Ephram." Andy greets as Ephram makes his way quietly down the stairs the next morning. "Is Robbie still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah he is." Ephram responds pulling Poptarts out of the cupboard. "I'm assuming they are staying home."  
  
"Of course." Andy nods, "they can go back whenever they want. I'm keeping Delia home too, Rosie's nightmare really shook her up."  
  
"Delia had nightmares too after Mom tied." Ephram informs quietly.  
  
"She did?" Andy asks taken aback by this news.  
  
Ephram nods, "every night for the first week or two. She slept with me every night."  
  
"How come I didn't know about this, I would have done something." Andy responds.  
  
Ephram shrugs and quickly changing the topic he asks, "so then what's going on today?"  
  
"Nina doesn't have to work today," Andy begins glad for the topic change, "she'll probably take Delia for the day. I'm staying home from work today to be there if Robbie, Crystal and Rosie need me. There are other things that need to be taken care of too."  
  
"Funeral arrangements." Ephram states bluntly.  
  
"Yes." Andy nods sadly, "Robbie all ready said he would take care of it all. But I don't want him to have to deal with this all on his own."  
  
"Crystal." Ephram looks up and past his father as Crystal comes down stairs fully dressed in jeans and a plain dark top.  
  
"Crystal you didn't have to get up, you could have slept in." Andy turns quickly to face the teenage girl.  
  
I know." Crystal nods, "I don't think I can sit here all day, I have to do something. Would it be all right if I go to school?"  
  
Andy looks surprised, "are you sure that's what you want? Nobody expects you to go to school today."  
  
Crystal nods, "this is what I want."  
  
"All right." Andy nods, "can I make you anything for breakfast?"  
  
"Umm..." Crystal bites her lip.  
  
"Don't take anything he makes you." Ephram jibes quietly, "you could be poisoned."  
  
Crystal offers a very small, weak smile.   
  
"Why don't you guys pick something up at Mama Joy's?" Andy suggest reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "You are both running early, and you don't have to worry about taking Delia to school today."  
  
"All right." Ephram nods taking the money from his father. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dr. Brown." Crystal responds softly.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Ephram asks Crystal.  
  
Crystal nods grabbing her backpack that had been left at the Brown's house and follows Ephram out of the house.  
  
"So do you want to eat something?" Ephram asks once they are in the car.  
  
Crystal nods, "sure, I could eat something I guess."  
  
Once they arrive at Mama Joy's everyone's attention falls on Crystal, and Ephram can see the sympathetic looks all ready. But before anyone can approach the couple Edna and Dr. Abbot appear at their sides, almost magically and as people walk up to them Edna orders them to move.   
  
In now time the two are sitting in a booth and Edna states, "we're really sorry about your loss, but don't worry junior and I will make sure yo u don't hear it a million times, your brother and sister either."  
  
Crystal smiles gently and mouths thank you as the two walk back to their own tables, with their spouses.  
  
Ephram's gaze falls on Crystal towards the end of first period, she was staring out the window, her face thoughtful. Moving his vision away from Crystal, Ephram roves the class room his eyes falling on all of the spaced out students as their teacher drones on an on.   
  
But the entire class jumps when the door is pushed open and a crying Rosie calls out, "Crystal! You weren't there when I woke up!"  
  
Crystal jumps to her feet as Rosie launches herself at Crystal, wrapping her arms tightly around Crystal's neck.   
  
"I thought you had gone away forever." Rosie sobs into Crystal's neck.  
  
"No, I just came to school." Crystal whispers soothingly as Andy makes his entrance in the room.  
  
Andy directs his attention toward Mrs. Carmichael, "Is it all right if Crystal leaves for the day?"  
  
Mrs. Carmichael nods, "under the circumstances, yes, Dr. Brown."  
  
Andy drops down onto the chair next to the couch in the living room where Nina sits with Rosie resting her head on Nina's lap. The rest of the kids were all asleep upstairs, Crystal who Rosie had been clinging to had slipped upstairs 15 minutes ago.  
  
"I don't think I can do this again." Andy states rubbing his bearded chin at the end of the day.  
  
Nina nods, "it's going to be difficult, especially now that we found out that there is no family. Their orphan's Andy, your kids lucked out, they at least had you."  
  
Andy sighs, "I don't know what to do with Rosie. She won't let Robbie or Crystal out of her sight at any point in time."  
  
Nina nods, "I was thinking, I have heard of this really great counselor that is about a half an hour outside of town. I thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if you signed the kids up to go."  
  
Andy laughs bitterly, "my kids or the Carter's?"  
  
Nina shrugs, "I don't know, maybe all of them."  
  
Andy thinks about it and agrees with Nina about seeing a counselor for Crystal, Robbie and Rosie. He hopes that will help with Rosie's fears. Nina asks him, "Well shouldn't you ask Robbie and Crystal before deciding for them to see a counselor?" Andy replies "Yes I will ask Crystal and Robbie the first thing in the morning. Hopefully they will wake up before Rosie wakes up so we can have a discussion without Rosie getting frightened without neither Robbie or Crystal near her." As Andy and Nina continue to talk quietly, they end up falling asleep on the couch for the rest of the night. The next morning, Nina opens up her eyes and realizes shes still sitting on the Brown's couch holding sleeping Rosie and Andy is next to her still asleep. She decides to just sit there for a few more minutes before waking up Andy. Finally Andy wakes up a few minutes later and saw that Nina is already awake but Rosie is still sound asleep. "Good Morning Nina! How did you sleep?" asked Andy. "Okay thanks how about you?" "The same. I bet Crystal and Robbie will be awake before the others since they went to sleep last night extremely early." "Yea I agree" said Nina. "Andy, Crystal and Robbie are coming downstairs right now" said Nina in a very small voice. Andy tells Crystal and Robbie good morning and asks if he can get you two something to eat or drink?" "Um no thanks. I think I will just get myself some juice to drink." replied Crystal. "Same here" said Robbie. After getting their juice, Robbie and Crystal come back into the living room and they both ask Nina and Andy how Rosie is doing. Andy replies, "well shes been asleep ever since you went upstairs to go to sleep and she hasn't woken up yet." "Okay, I was really shocked to see her come into the school yesterday. I didn't know she was going to react that way, said Crystal to Andy." "Don't worry about it. When she woke up, all she kept on saying was Crystal and nothing helped" said Andy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Crystal, Robbie, and Rosie all hung out around the house. Right before dinnertime, Andy asked to see Robbie privately so they walked into Andy's office. "Dr. Brown, what did you want to see me about?"   
  
"I had mentioned to both you and Crystal that I would see about setting up an appointment with a counselor who is also a friend of mine."   
  
"Yes, now I remember. Were you able to get an appointment?"   
  
"Yes, I was. It's for tomorrow, I hope that is okay with you."   
  
"Yes that's fine. Thank you for taking care of this for me! Should Crystal and Rosie be aware of what's going to happen now?"   
  
"Well you can let Crystal and Rosie be aware about tomorrow. The appointment is at 11:00, it takes almost an hour to get there, you should leave at 9:45. I have already written down the directions for you."   
  
"Okay, great! Well I think I'm going to inform Crystal and Rosie now. Thanks for everything!"   
  
"You are more than welcome. If you need me tomorrow, I will be at the office so you can reach me there."   
  
Robbie and Dr. Brown leave the study and Dr. Brown heads into the kitchen to figure out what's for dinner while Robbie finds Crystal and Rosie. He finds them in the living room watching television. He sees Rosie cuddled in the arms of Crystal and holding on tightly to her teddy bear Blueberry while they both sit and watch some Disney movie. He walks over to the couch and sits down next to them and is getting ready to inform them of the appointment. "Crystal and Rosie, I would like to tell you something."   
  
"Sure, Robbie, is everything okay?" asked Crystal.   
  
"Yea everything is fine, Dr. Brown just finished discussing something with me. He has scheduled an appointment for the three of us to go see a counselor tomorrow in the morning."   
  
"Robbie, are we sick? Is that why we have an appointment tomorrow?" asked Rosie.   
  
"No, Rosie. We are going to see a counselor named Dr. Smith who will speak to all three of us about what we have been going through."   
  
"What time is the appointment?" asked Crystal.   
  
"At 11:00, Dr. Brown was thinking of us leaving at 9:45 to allow us enough time to get there."   
  
"Okay sounds like a plan to me!" said Crystal. Meanwhile Robbie, Rosie, and Crystal are still watching TV until its time for dinner. After dinner the three of them decided to play a game of cards before going to bed early. At about 9:30, the three of them said their goodnights to everyone and headed upstairs to start getting ready for sleep.  
  
Once upstairs Rosie asks Crystal if she can sleep with her again and Crystal agrees. The three siblings say their goodnights to teach other and head into bed. The next morning the alarm clock goes off at 8:30 signaling for Robbie to get up and wake up his sisters. He goes into the next room and sees that they are both still sleeping peacefully.   
  
He calls out to them and they finally get out of bed. "Robbie, I'm hungry."said Rosie in a quiet voice as she is getting her teddy bear from the bed.   
  
"Okay, Rosie. Do you want to eat breakfast now or get dressed?"   
  
"Eat and then get dressed."   
  
"Okay, that sounds like a plan!"   
  
"Crystal do you want to eat or get dressed first?"   
  
"I think I will start getting ready first so that way I can help Rosie get ready when you two come back upstairs."   
  
"Okay, see you in a little bit." Robbie with Rosie in his arms head downstairs into the kitchen. "Rosie what do you want for breakfast?"   
  
"Some cereal and apple juice."   
  
"Okay, its coming up." Robbie brings over two bowls, milk and the juice along with the dishes and starts preparing their breakfast. Rosie sat there being extremely quiet without saying a word at all. "Rosie are you okay?"   
  
"No, not really."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm scared."   
  
"What are you scared about?"   
  
"About going to see that doctor with you and Crystal."   
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. Crystal and I will be in the same room as you. So don't worry okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Robbie and Rosie finished their breakfast and headed upstairs to get ready for their appointment. When Robbie headed Rosie in to see Crystal, they saw she was all ready and was making up the bed. Robbie had wanted to speak with Crystal and inform her of what Rosie had said during breakfast. "Crystal can I speak with you for a second outside?" "Sure."   
  
"Rosie, Robbie and I need to discuss something. I will be right back. Why don't you pick out an outfit to wear for the day?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Now outside of the bedroom, Robbie tells Crystal that Rosie was extremely quiet during breakfast and she told him that she was scared about going to see the doctor. "But I informed her that you and I will both be in the same room."  
  
"What do you think we should do?"   
  
"Maybe just make sure she is comfortable around the doctor."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Crystal can you finish getting Rosie ready? Because I need to take a shower so we can leave in the next 20 minutes."   
  
"Okay. Rosie and I will meet you downstairs." After Rosie finished getting ready, she and Crystal emerged and already saw Robbie waiting on the couch for them. Robbie stood up and Rosie jumped into his arms to be carried outside while Crystal grabbed her purse and they all got into Robbie's car.   
  
Crystal helped Robbie with the directions while Rosie sat in the backseat patiently waiting to get there. It had been extremely quiet in the car expect for the small talk between Crystal and Robbie and the music playing. Finally they arrived at their destination, the three of them got out of the car and headed towards the building. They found the office and walked in and sat in the waiting room until Dr. Smith was ready for them.   
  
While waiting, Rosie sat on Crystal's lap and rested her head on her shoulder while being really quiet. Robbie just happened to look over at Crystal and gave her a look that something might be upsetting Rosie. Robbie decided to ask Rosie again, "are you okay?"  
  
Rosie turns her head and looks up at Robbie and replies, "I was thinking about mommy and daddy and how I wish they were here right now."   
  
Directly after she said this, she started to cry and tears were coming down her face. Robbie motioned for Rosie to come closer to him and he gave Rosie a hug and a kiss and held her for quite sometime. A few minutes later Dr. Smith came out of her office and called out the Carter's. Robbie looked up and he started to get up, but still carrying Rosie while Crystal followed behind.   
  
They entered her office and the three of them sat down on the couch with the doctor sitting in a chair facing them. The doctor first stated who she is and what she can do for them. Then it was time to allow the Carter's to talk. The first question was to ask for their names and how old they were, "hi I'm Robbie and I'm 17 years old and a junior. I'm Crystal and 16 years old and a sophomore."   
  
Both Crystal and Robbie thought Rosie was going to talk next but Rosie didn't say anything. Dr. Smith stepped in at this point and started to engage in a conversation with Rosie, "hi there! What is your name?"   
  
At first there was still no response, so Robbie and Crystal both reassured Rosie it was okay to talk with the doctor.   
  
Rosie replied, "I'm Rosie."   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"I'm five and in kindergarten."   
  
"You are the most adorable little girl I've seen!"   
  
"Thank You!" replied Rosie with a smile on her face.   
  
Dr. Smith then asked a general question to anyone of them to answer. "How are you all coping so far with the tragic death of your parents?"   
  
Both Crystal and Robbie look at each other and Robbie answers with, "It hasn't been easy ever since but we are taking it each day at a time. We have all stuck by each other and offered support in anyway we can."   
  
Dr. Smith thinks what they are doing are excellent ways to cope. She explains to them that these are essential in times like this. As a closing, she had wanted to ask any of them if they had any questions or concerns about anything.   
  
Robbie answered this question by saying that both he and Crystal are concerned about Rosie since the death of our parents. Dr. Smith replies, "I might understand what is happening here but I need to find out more information from either you or Crystal before continuing."   
  
Crystal decides to step in and answer "we have been supportive and helped Rosie to understand this concept. We have done everything we can. Right now we just want to know what are the next steps in dealing with this?"   
  
Before answering Crystal's question, Dr. Smith asks Rosie something hoping she can get an answer out of her. "Rosie do you feel as though ever since the death of your parents, you think that Robbie and Crystal are going somewhere?"   
  
At this moment, Rosie answers by saying yes and tears start coming down her face. Both Robbie and Crystal pick Rosie up and comfort her. They explain to her that neither one of them is going anywhere. At this moment, Rosie feels much better. Dr. Smith tells Robbie and Crystal that she believes that overtime things will get back to being the way they were. She gives them her card and tells them that if they need someone to talk to against, just to give her a call. At this time, Crystal picks up Rosie and Robbie follows and as walking out, they all thank Dr. Smith for her time.   
  
After getting into the car, Robbie asks his sisters if they want to go somewhere to eat lunch before heading back. Crystal suggests to Robbie going to Sal's and getting pizza. Rosie likes the idea and they head there. Finally arriving home, Dr. Brown is home and greets them when walking inside, Robbie tells him that this appointment truly made a difference. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone took it easy by watching TV and eating popcorn and cuddling up against one another. 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue   
  
It's been a month since my older brother and younger sister and I lost our parents in the car accident. And we are beginning to adjust to another new life; we are all adjusting to life here at the Brown's. The loss of our parents makes an odd sort of bond between Robbie, Rosie, Ephram, Delia and I. A weird little family we make, and we will be a family or so Doc Brown says that as soon as they can fill out all the proper paper work they are going to adopt us into the family. We're keeping the name Carter, it' s just nice to have a place to belong, people to belong with. Ephram's learning the same thing and slowly he is beginning to adapt and to belong in Everwood...well belong as well as he possibly could. All 6 of us went on a picnic today, it had rained yesterday and the grass was still kind of wet and Rosie and Delia had a great time slipping in the grass...and of course getting grass stains in their clothes. But suddenly in the middle of her playing Rosie stopped, looked up and pointed out the rainbow in the sky. Rosie flopped down on the ground after stating "That's from Mommy and Daddy, they're right there. It's a present to us." I think she brought tears to all of our eyes, thinking about who we had lost. And it made me realize that even though things, situation and people and even moments change the people we have lost will always be with us. 


End file.
